


The Tragic Tale of Shippo the Kitsune

by Flashyfirebird



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Humor, Missing Persons, Parody, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashyfirebird/pseuds/Flashyfirebird
Summary: The OG and Yashahime trio finally notice Shippo’s absence and try to deduce where he is. Post-Kirinmaru’s defeat. Oneshot. Humor/parody. Spoilers for Yashahime episode 15.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Tragic Tale of Shippo the Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone is complaining that Shippo is missing... and I couldn’t resist. The story of what really happened to Shippo. And yes, everyone is very OOC. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yashahime or Inuyasha. Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

Kirinmaru had been defeated, Zero was gone, and the afterparty was in full swing. Miroku was full-on drunk, 1000 days of training be damned, and Inuyasha was halfway there, and all the rest were at least mildly tipsy, except for the underage teenagers who were watching their parents with various degrees of alarm, and Jaken, because someone had to be the feudal era version of the designated driver. 

They had been chatting for awhile around the fire, exchanging battle stories, toasting the younger generation and each other, and most importantly trying to stop Inuyasha from clobbering Sesshomaru in retaliation for 14 years’ captivity in the pearl. Kagome had already confiscated Tetsusaiga, and Sango was casting around for something to redirect Inuyasha with, when a memory floated into her mind.

“Say,” she said, waving her hands. “Wasn’t there an annoying but adorable little twerp who used to follow us around? Ship...Shipper… Shippy-something?”

“You know." Miroku frowned in the act of groping Sango, sloshing wine everywhere as he straightened. “I have a vague memory as well. Inuyasha?”

“Feh!” said Inuyasha, who was still stumbling drunkenly around the clearing, hunting for his sword in an ever-deepening state of sulk.

“Shippo!” Kagome stabbed her finger in the air triumphantly and almost hit Sango in the eye. “Shippo the fox demon! That was his name!”

“Yes!” Sango said brightly. “I knew it had ‘Ship’ in it!” 

Riku, who had been unsuccessfully trying to get Towa’s attention across the fire, perked up at a mention of ships, then looked dejected when he realized there were no ships in sight.

“Has anyone seen Shippo lately?” said Kagome, looking left and right and finally honing in on her daughter. “Moroha! Have you seen him?”

“Uh… who the hell is this person?”

“Shippo! You know! Little fox demon, orange hair.” 

“Yeah… sorry to break it to you, Mom, but I don’t think such a person exists around these parts. Maybe he died.”

“No,” said Kohaku thoughtfully. “I don’t think he died. He went to train up north, remember? To be part of the fox demon clan and gain his nine tails. Or, well. Some tails at least.”

“Nonsense!” Miroku hiccuped. “I’m pretty sure he would’ve gone to pursue that girl he liked, that crush of his we met in Episode 55. Probably the only person I never asked to bear my child. I mean, she was way too young. What was her name again? Something pretty. Satsumi? Sayomi?”

“Setsuna!” Hisui cried. “Was it Setsuna? That’s a pretty name! Probably my favorite name. I _love_ the name Setsuna.”

“Oookay, Hisui, I think you’ve had enough to drink,” said Sango. Setsuna was eyeing her son with varying degrees of bewilderment and embarrassment, poor thing. Sango removed the bottle from in front of Hisui, and was just about to take another swig herself, when a quiet voice by fire pit said:

“I think I know what happened to Shippo.”

They all jumped. 

“You!” Miroku peered at Riku with great suspicion. “How long have you been here?”

“This whole time...”

“Yeah, I don’t trust this dude at all,” said Moroha, glaring. “Somehow he’s always in convenient places watching plot-critical events, concealed behind a conveniently-placed tree, or in this case, a fire pit, and then when the moment is right, he just waves these fourth-wall breaks in our faces. Like, dude, get a life!”

“It’s because I’m in all the right places that I know what happened to Shippo,” said Riku, unfazed.

“I think we should trust him,” Kagome declared brightly. “After all, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“You could end up trapped in a pearl for another fourteen years?”

“Oh.” The smile slipped off Kagome’s face. “Well... I guess there’s that.” 

“If I may?” A vein in Riku’s brow was twitching. “This may not be the truth--after all, you’d be idiots to trust me--but here is my take on what happened to Shippo. Your fox demon got himself trapped in a temporal paradox. You see, at some point when Kirinmaru was messing around with the Tree of Ages, Shippo got involved, and he got trapped in an alternate timeline. That’s why you have such a hard time remembering him, and now, he has no way to get back.” 

“He’s lying!” said a new voice. It was Gyokuto, Miroku and Sango’s daughter. “Don’t you remember?” she said. “He and my twin sister Kin’u fell in love and ran off together. That’s why neither of them were in the new show. Then they both died, tragically, in each other’s arms, and then you buried them next to our house. That’s why there's a big gravestone there. It's the whole reason Dad decided to do his 1000 days of training.”

“Okay, _what_ have you been smoking, because that’s total nonsense,” said Sango. “Kin’u is fine, and that gravestone is just in memory of my family who died, I would definitely remember if Kin’u was dead.”

“Ah-hem!” said a reedy voice. 

It was Jaken. He sat by the edge of the clearing, looking infinitely smug. 

“ _I_ will tell you the story of what happened to young Shippo.”

“Oh, here we go…” Rin sighed.

“It is a long, tragic tale that begins on a dark and stormy night....”

As with most of Jaken’s long, tragic tales, everyone zoned out after the first sentence. Kagome began yawning; Miroku fell asleep; and Inuyasha ceased his drunken stumbling around the clearing, settled down on his back, and passed out. 

“Sorry,” said Rin apologetically, after two hours had passed and Jaken finally reached the end of his tale. “I think I fell asleep during that one. Can you tell us the punch-line, please?” 

Jaken swelled with fury. “Ungrateful sods!” he squawked. “Fine then, figure it out yourselves if you can’t be bothered to listen to me!” 

He stomped into the forest. 

“Did… did anyone hear the end?” said Kagome blearily.

“Eh, whatever,” said Moroha. “He probably didn’t really know what happened to this Shippo dude anyway.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ important,” said Rin.

-v-

A few days later, Shippo appeared in the village.

The years had changed him. Shattered by his friends’ abandonment, he had grown dark and deranged. His thirst for vengeance at being forgotten by his friends had led him on a years-long quest for power that had caused him to go back in time via the tree of ages and steal the Shikon Jewel. 

He was now the most powerful demon in Japan.

And also the most evil.

The new Naraku, they called him. And all who saw him trembled in his wake. 

“...I did try to warn you all,” said Jaken. “For fuck’s sake.”

They were too busy screaming to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or kudo :)


End file.
